


Традиция Торчвуда

by SaintOlga



Series: Через тысячу лет [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Love Triangle, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Торчвуде никогда ничего не меняется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Традиция Торчвуда

_She died the year after that was taken. Twenty-six years old. Nothing changes._

 **Torchwood 2x03, To The Last Man**

 

Элис Гуппи, бесшумная и безжалостная, ручная акула Торчвуда. Она владеет всеми видами оружия, доступными человечеству, и еще несколькими. Она служит не Британской Империи, но лично Эмили Холройд.

Она трахает Джека, пока тот не начинает просить о пощаде, хрипло смеется в ответ и душит его перед тем, как кончить. Эмили наблюдает за ними, сунув руку между ног.

Она погибает в тысяча девятьсот шестом, во время вызванного рифтом землетрясения, под завалами в кабинете главы Торчвуда. Ей двадцать шесть. После восстановления Эмили ставит стол на то место, где нашли тело.

 

* * *

 

Гэрриет Дербишир, говорливая и гениальная, женщина не своего времени. Она строит манипулятор рифта и придумывает ключ для возвращения эпох на свои места. Она служит не Институту, но лично Джеральду Нилу.

Она соблазняет Джека над расчетами манипулятора, поздним вечером, когда у обоих лица серые от усталости и формулы путаются в голове. Едва всхлипнув в финальной судороге оргазма, она бросается к черновикам, одной рукой застегивая блузку, а другой записывая новое уравнение. Джеральд смотрит из окна кабинета, невидимый для обоих; на следующий день Джека отсылают на континент.

Она погибает в тысяча девятьсот девятнадцатом, в туннеле, ведущем к Ирландскому отделению, остановив межпространственную воронку, грозившую утянуть острова под воду. Ей двадцать шесть. Джеральд находит ее тело на берегу Кардиффского залива и на руках относит в морг.

 

* * *

 

Янто Джонс, незаметный и незаменимый, последний оплот порядка в Кардиффском отделении. Он разбирает архивы, чинит манипулятор рифта и следит, чтобы всем хватало ручек. Он служит не Торчвуду, но лично Джеку Харкнессу.

Он занимается любовью с Джеком, удерживая его руки над головой и почти касаясь его губ своими, так что дыхание смешивается, но позволяет себя поцеловать только вместе с последним толчком.

Он погибает в две тысячи девятом, в Доме на Темзе, отравленный инопланетным вирусом при попытке остановить галактических шантажистов. Ему двадцать шесть.


End file.
